


Never Together 从未同行

by TikoBarnes



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Freebatch - Freeform, M/M, 反向现实AU, 潮缺
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikoBarnes/pseuds/TikoBarnes
Summary: 即使我与那个本该同路的人，从未同行。
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Martin Freeman, Richard Armitage/Lee Pace, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Never Together 从未同行

**Author's Note:**

> 致敬[《Never Together 从未同行》](https://m.weibo.cn/6585629157/4435410182431807)（福华文）

湿闷的雨浸落在一点波折上，都会让烦糟的心情晕散开，我赶到试镜的地点，已经超过了约定的时间，只顾着埋头三步并作两步跑上楼梯。

“对不起……”

“对不起！”

我和迎面撞上的人相互道着歉退开，才看清他的样貌，他高而瘦，穿着铺满小鹿印花的白T，一头杂乱的黑色小卷搭在额前，腼腆地退后一点又说了声抱歉，不管不顾冲了出去，一头扎进雨里。

我来得迟了些，福尔摩斯的演员已经离开了，Steven指定了其他临时演员和我对词搭戏。试读的一段台词，John隐含着怒却又无可救药地被Sherlock吸引，就像刚刚撞见的那个青涩的男孩清澈的眼睛，只是望进一眼，就让我在楼梯口直愣盯着他背影忘记返身上楼。

但合戏的对手不太能跟得上我的节奏，出口的语气就有些压不住得不耐。

结束了心烦意乱的试镜，经纪人打来询问情况，听出了我语气里的枪味。

“Mr. Holmes没能给你降降火？”

“没碰见他，只是，该死的，丢了钱包。”我心不在焉地搪塞。

“没事，我跟剧组商量多争取一次机会，这个角色非你莫属，My Dear Waston。”

在洛杉矶的时候，经纪人来了电话通知我试镜结果，“剧组觉得...我们不是很在意，已经有合适敲定的人选了”，挂电话之前他略有遗憾“要是你能有机会和福尔摩斯的演员一起读词就好了，我相信你们会产生化学反应。”

“总有机会合作的”，那时我这么说。

我没有为失去这个角色懊恼多久，就收到了Guillermo导演的Hobbit试镜通知邮件。

我想或许有得必有失，我势必是会为了SHERLOCK推拒Hobbit的邀约，幸好我现在无需面临这样两难的选择，不用顾忌SHERLOCK的拍摄进程，留Sherlock一个人应付不暇的宣传活动。

我拿到第二部剧本的时候，第一眼就翻到了Benedict的长名字，他也试镜成功了，机会来了，原来，他就是我们的巨龙——Smaug，中土见。

Richard和Lee是一对儿，已经不是什么费心掩盖的事儿了。有通告的时候，我们多数是向着来等Thorin下班的Lee打趣；没戏的时候，他俩就随手套两件同款白T，一起牵着狗散步。

我心底每一天也都更期待着他的到来，他的…陪伴，只是想到心头就升起暖意，我赶紧收拢笑容，应该没人注意到我一个人不自觉傻乐。《The Desolation of Smaug》的拍摄进度已经过了大半，我耐不住向Peter暗示询问Benedict什么时候会进组。

“Hey，你知道吗，我们会用最新的动作捕捉技术，就像Gollum那样，而且他甚至都不用亲自来，我们在伦敦就能完成，这个好小伙子…………”

失落击溃了我的耳膜，浇灭了我零星期盼的小火种，而Peter还在滔滔不绝地介绍新技术，不停夸赞Benedict，而我只觉得，我来新西兰第一次觉得伦敦离我好远，不，是我，我离家太远了。

我被空洞的绿幕包围，茫然无措。我可以做戏，可以假装，去凭空幻想出一个人站在我面前，可他的站位，他的身影，他的神情，他的眼睛，他的嗓音，我一无所感。

Peter拍了拍我肩头，让我回去休息找找感觉。我回到酒店，随手打开电视当背景音，倒在床上放空。BBC一天得有二十八个小时在轮播SHERLOCK。首播的时候，Amanda兴奋地想拉着我一起看，投入推特上的Sherlock和John是否是一对的讨论里，我一皱眉闪身躲去屋里找我最忠贞的唱片老伙计。

“You are a doctor.In fact, you are an army doctor”

哈，这段台词，正是我试戏的的一段，我无力地滑倒在地上靠着床沿，静音键按下。死死望着屏幕里Sherlock嘴唇无声地翕动。

“Any good？”

“Seen a lot of injuries then. Violent deaths.”

“Want to see some more？”

一步步引诱至我堕入汪洋深渊。

“Very good.”

“Enough for a lifetime, far too much.”

“Oh, God, yes.”

做我一个人的独角戏。

等我们完成了拍摄，Benedict也从未在新西兰的片场现身，谁会在这么繁忙密集的行程里抽身，从伦敦坐整一天一夜的飞机，再从奥克兰赶来也要至少两个小时的车程，我每次一路颠簸都头疼欲裂。

在首映礼上，我记得他来了一次，一身黑色的天鹅绒西装，耀眼夺目。即便，是在不起眼的角落里。哪怕，我才是今天的主角，我刻意站到后排的站位上，能感受到他，他的目光放在我的身上。

水泄不通的平台前，我们被挤到了一起，他热情地和我打了个招呼:“Oh, hello, a little Hobbit”，转头便捣鼓起了手机。

是在给你的John Waston发消息吗。

距与男友在意大利分手，有一段日子了。

那天下午，结束了广告拍摄，墨云挤压着天空，天色很快低沉下来，伦敦少有这么汹涌的雨，我留在了Odellsstudio，工作室里播放着Beatles的专辑《Revolver》。当晚，我抿着酒醉在不列颠迷幻的吉他编曲和拖沓的唱腔里，他端着酒杯靠近的时候，正播放到Tomorrow Never Knows。

我们一起去了意大利，盛夏晚上的八点钟，斜阳把整座城市染成橘黄色，我们坐在黄昏下阿诺河岸的长椅上喝着啤酒，转身离开的时候，老桥上卖画的艺人急着跑来一把画稿塞到我手中，还没等我反应过来，回头笑着对我喊了一句意大利语跑远了。画上的我身边围绕着河岸旁年岁久远的中世纪古建筑，透着蜜糖色的温暖，画上只有我一个人，许是，还没来得及画完。

回酒店的路上，我们走过老桥，百花大教堂门前，一对年轻同性情侣跪地求婚，在围观的呼声中抱在一起拥吻。我没有停留太久，只是很羡慕，甚至嫉妒。也许以前有过相近的体验，却从来没有拥有那样他们所拥有的感情，没有一段牵肠挂肚，不愿向前的感情。大多都已经烟消云散了，正如我们都希望的那样。那些难过，悲伤，连回忆的机会也一同被抹煞了，行至半百像是一无所有，却已经疲惫不堪。

我喜欢意大利，在意大利的气息里，亲近那些，平日里不敢放出来的情感。

回到伦敦，我们就不再有联系。

一个人睡的床没有什么留恋的温度，我总是起得很早。

下了一夜的雨，今晨的空气湿湿甜甜。这个周末，孩子们留在了妈妈身边。我起身给自己煮了杯咖啡，准备呼吸着甜润的空气，步行去乡村博物馆。

路上行至一半，天空开始飘洒起细密的雨，赶到博物馆时也湿得有些狼狈，我坐在长椅上擦拭完我两袖子的雨，抬头间眼前走过一个男人，一手抱着两三岁的男孩子跨坐在肩头。

当年那个从我眼前匆匆跑走的大男孩在眼前的水汽薄雾中忽现，历历在目却无从勾勒，是梦边彷徨的容色。我站在博物馆中央紧紧盯着他的背影，他到我身边时，我要出声已经哑言失言。他擦过我的肩膀，听到他这一声“对不起”，时跨多年，我等了太久。

不，你无需…

不，你确实该道歉，为你的缺席。

“你看，这像不像Shnarffle（史诺夫），Shnarffle喜欢吃不听话的小孩。”他握着儿子的小手指，指着我身边的橱窗里的…生物。

“What？你叫它啥？人家叫Falcor（幸运龙）”我忍不住出声。

“Falco 啊…当然。人家记不得那么多啦！”

“你好歹是演过巨龙的人。”

“喂…那我也叫不出所有龙的名字哪！反正都有个名字，为啥不能叫Shnarffle？”

我的大明星，你总该知道，现在放的这首《Love will keep us together（爱让我们在一起）》是哪条龙唱的？

“? No ?”

“Come on，Daryl Dragon，Captain & Tennille组合里的Daryl Dragon。”

“Oh，how could I…”

他显然也是被自己蠢到了,咬着嘴角憋不住偷笑。

“小点声，我们这是在博物馆。”

“是你逗我笑的！”

“你就不能稍微克制一下。”

他挂了电话，匆忙着就要离开。

“我就住在这条街上，或许有时间……欢迎带着你儿子来找哥哥姐姐玩。”

他笑起来还像当年的孩子，“乐意之至，不过现在我真得走了。”

“那么，再见”

“再见。”

这些年我过的很好，真的很好，得之我幸，失之我命，而他家庭美满，名利双收，想必也是不错的。

即使我与那个本该同路的人，从未同行。

**Author's Note:**

> 我没办法想象囧洛克没有对方的样子，原文里他们安然过了一生最后重逢，但他们如果真的没有遇见，也许早就会选择自我毁灭了。可费巴池的一生即便没有遇见对方，心里永远空着一块，也是要一点一点过完的。  
> *自然博物馆里应该是...有龙.的.把  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2CN1GbEwM8


End file.
